


Comic-con

by MrsACrichton



Series: A perfect Affair [2]
Category: Farscape RPF, Stargate SG-1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Ben continue their affair.</p><p>Part two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic-con

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my first series.
> 
> As always not a shred of truth here. Just for fun.
> 
> Enjoy

It never mattered how long they spent apart from each other, when they were together the sparks flew. 

Convention time again.  
They had two hotel rooms booked but they were only using one of them.  
Claudia packet her bag remembering to pack the pink flufy handcuffs that she had mention to Ben about using. She smiled at what he had said he was going to use them on her next time.

They had chemistry from the second they first met and it hadn't gone away.

Her iPhone buzed on her bed. She smiled as she answered it.

"His here. See around the courner" she said quietly into the phone.  
"Sure baby. See you soon"  
"Very soon" Claudia grinned at the gasp at the other end of the phone.  
"Goddamit woman. I can't wait to get you into bed"  
Ben said his voice husky with wanting her.  
"Nor can I" she began " woman?" She tried and failed to sound annoyed with him. "Well. Get off the phone so I can finish packing. Man!"  
"Bye babe"  
"Bye honey" she hung up.

Claudia put her head around the bedroom door of her two sons to find them playing a PS4 game.

" who's wining" she asked.  
" me" said her youngest son.  
She sat and watched them play for several moments, before leaving she kissed them both and closed their door.

 

Sitting next to Ben in his car she made sure no one was watching them before kissing Ben deeply.  
Her left hand moved up his thigh leg toward his growing bulge. She bit her bottom lip as he pulled away from her street.

 

At the hotel Ben and Claudia stood in yet another crowed lift. Her back to his front. She stood so close to him that she could feel his erection prodding her in her backside.  
Ben's right hand, hidden from all else but Claudia was moving up and down her right leg. Every two strokes it passed up her skirt and very close to her sex. Making Claudia breath quicker with the thought that he was going to touch her here in a crowed lift. 'Is he really going to do this here' she wondered to herself. ' OK two can play at that game'  
Claudia moved her own right hand back to cup and gently squeezed his erection in his pants. Ben gasped in her ear quietly. Then began to rock his hips against her hand as she moved it up and down slowly.  
She scilently wished the lift to go up quicker. She could feel l Ben's finger tracing letters on her leg. He'd written.  
' are you wet'  
Holy shit she was, very wet.

Finally they were alone together.  
Claudia lent forward to press their floor number again.  
Ben spun her around and into his arms, once they were alone. Her arms around his neck as they were almost fucking in the lift.

Three months apart was the absolute most either could stand. 

'PING' 

The doors opened slowly and Ben was sure he heard some one cough. He was sure it hadn't been Claudia who'd coughed and he hadn't coughed. Oh shit. Busted. Caught red handed with a incredibly hot woman rubbing herself against him. And by an couple who looked like they were both about to have a heart attack. Ben looked to one side of Claudia to see a elderly couple looking at the two of them almost fucking in the lift. They reluctantly parted and Ben said a small "sorry about that" to the older couple who just nodded at him as Claudia, grinning like....well someone who was about to get layed.   
"Ten seconds till I get you on your back you minx" Ben said in her ear when they were oit of earshot of the elderly couple. He carried her bag and his to their room.

 

The sound of the credit-card-style key slide into the lock made her heart beat quicker.

Ben didn't wait till the door had closed to pounce.

Ben kissed her neck deeply, gently nipping at the soft skin on her neck as they moved against each other. 

" Not gonna last long Claude" Ben said as he felt Claudia unzipping and undoing the button of his jeans that were now at his knees.  
" Nor am I. Just got to have you Ben" she said panting as she felt the heat of his erection now in her hand. She lifted her legs up around his waist after he had pulled down her thong.  
Ben slid into her.

They both moaned at the feeling of being connected again so deeply.

Ben began to move in out hard.

"Ben..that feels so good...fuck me please" Claudia moaned at Ben's thrust into her deeply.  
"God Claude... Baby you feel so fucking amazing. Gonna come baby. I'm so close."  
He could feel that Claudia was close to climaxing so he began to let go.  
They both climaxed hard and they were loud.

Carrying Claudia over to the large bed on shaky legs Ben kissed her deeply enjoying how good it felt being inside her again.

"Sutch a mouth on you Claude" Ben kissed her gently.  
"You love it really" she beamed unembarrassed at her language during sex with Ben.  
" Oh fuck yeah I do" Ben sat up to take off his clothes that he was still wearing. While Claudia  
Did the same to her own clothes. "And I know first hand at what your tongue can do, oh baby" Ben whistled at seeing her now naked body on the bed.

"Mmmm and I know first hand what that tongue of yours can do." Claudia knelt on the bed in front of him as they kissed slowly. "I brought them with me" 

Ben's face lit up when he realised what she was talking about. She now stood with pink flufy handcuffs hanging off one finger, a hudge beaming smile on her face  
"Fuck yeah" Ben moaned as he pulled her to him again. 

 

End for now


End file.
